


All Of Me

by PURE_kilig



Category: WINNER - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 19:22:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17814002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PURE_kilig/pseuds/PURE_kilig
Summary: 警告：现实背景，本质甜文。提及少量BDSM描写。雷请点叉。谢谢。





	All Of Me

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：现实背景，本质甜文。提及少量BDSM描写。雷请点叉。谢谢。

–

门被敲响时，时针指向凌晨三点。Thor的耳朵倏地支棱起来。它原本趴在角落的地毯上，现在瞧起来刚被惊醒，脑袋不安地转动了起来。

姜昇润手中的笔掉落下来，“啪”一声，沉闷地砸在地毯上。他瞬间转过了头，声带哑住，没喊出话。像只受到袭击的惊弓之鸟。

下一秒，门把旋开，对方并未真的征得他的同意，也许只是象征性地告知一下。

门打开了。

屋内的光源不足，姜昇润只开了深夜用来提神的昏黄夜灯。浓稠的黑暗蔓延开来，随着对方的走近，一种近乎无法呼吸的窒息感侵袭而上。不知道从什么时候开始，他的呼吸踩进脚步里，一顿一停间，让他无形中产生了一种正被对方控制住呼吸节奏的错觉。

“昇勋哥不在家吗？”

来人摘下兜帽，半张脸的轮廓自黑暗里剥离，脸颊的边缘晕开了细细的绒毛。

“嗯。”声带仍然发紧，姜昇润低声让趴在角落的Thor出去。等到他的狗摆着尾巴不情不愿地走出门后，宋旻浩“咔嚓”一声落锁。

“你看起来有点紧张？”

宋旻浩走到他的身前，熟悉的气息铺天盖地地笼罩下来。在姜昇润下意识地往后缩起来时，他伸出手，温柔且不容置疑地摸了摸他男朋友的脸，粗糙的指腹顺着颧骨滑下，卡进柔软的耳背后轻轻摩挲。

“放轻松…别紧张。”

熟悉的空间。熟悉的气味。熟悉的人。

被摩挲时，姜昇润隐约产生了一种正被当作宠物犬爱抚的错觉。但它并非是坏的那一种，而是一种正被深深爱着的、被无比的怜惜对待的感觉。

“紧张的话就由我来，你什么都不用做。”

宋旻浩放下肩上的挎包。它看起来沉甸甸，包腹不堪重负地沉坠下来。姜昇润无声地咽了咽口水，他没从床沿边站起来，但也不再瑟缩，只是安静地追随着对方轻声走动的背影。

四个烛台，宋旻浩依次将它们点燃，继而置放于房间的四个角落。橙黄色的灯光使得室内的一切看起来都温暖且舒适。

当熏香被点燃时，姜昇润深呼吸一口气。原始的暖意缓缓在小腹汇聚，他有些不安地抬起了头。而正背对着他的宋旻浩就像是感应到了他疑惑的视线一般，忽然转过了脸。

“有安神效果，”他解释道：“也有一点点催情作用，对人体无害。你继续深呼吸就行了，我需要你极度放松。”

暖流开始流向四肢百骸，冰冷的手指尖逐渐回温，全身暖洋洋的，很舒服。姜昇润皱了皱眉。与催情的效果比起来，熏香的作用更加显著于安神。老实讲，他并不排斥。

“就像被抽掉了骨头一样，想一想猫咪。”

布置好房间后，宋旻浩终于走向床沿。他卡进姜昇润的双腿间，并不带情色的意味，同时做了一个平日里惯常抚摸Johnny的动作。姜昇润被他逗笑，烛光里，他削瘦的下颌线显得柔软且温顺。

“轻轻躺下……很好。”

宋旻浩环住他的脖颈，另一只手则轻柔地托住后背。床上铺了许多枕头，垫了厚厚的一层。这些全都是他事先采购回来的。这一点也是采纳了宋旻浩的建议——因为不知道这一次会进行到哪一步，所以必须要足够柔软的支撑才能确保他不会受伤。

力气像是被抽掉，意志力正从身体里缓缓流失。他的呼吸不受控制地变得沉重，在躺下的过程中，几乎要完全依靠对方的力量才不至于立马跌落。

失去掌控的那一瞬间，姜昇润几乎立马慌乱起来。他想要闭上眼，完全交出身体，然而潜伏于黑暗里的窒息感瞬间逼真地砸落下来，那些比刀锋还要锐利的言论无情地一拥而上。他在对方的臂弯里忽然挣扎起来，差一点真的摔落。

迎接他的并非想象之中的疼痛——柔软的枕头群顺利地接纳了他的脊背，他平稳降落于云端上。一些带着嘴唇干燥温度的吻落在他轻轻颤抖的眼皮上。

“做的好”。他听见他的恋人轻声夸赞道。

他半眯开眼，在虚化模糊的视线里，宋旻浩伏趴在他的身体上方，一只手正安抚似的摩挲他的脊背。

“别畏手畏脚的…”

姜昇润低声嘀咕着，别开了视线。宋旻浩疑惑地“嗯？”了一声。他没听见，立马倾下了身，随即，滚烫的吻便吞没了他想要继续发问的嘴。

很快，接吻的主动权被转交，宋旻浩用掌心垫住姜昇润的后脑勺，拇指时不时轻轻摩挲他耳后敏感的皮肤。滚烫的吻倾盆覆下，从额头一路滚落至唇尖，继而深入熟悉湿润的口腔。姜昇润的耳后布满了脆弱的敏感点，这是仅限于他们二人之间的秘密。而当宋旻浩以鼻尖顶开滚烫的耳背，湿润的舌尖舔上那一块粉嫩的皮肤时，他感受到身下的身体剧烈颤抖了一下。

“湿了？”他显得有点意外。

姜昇润抬起手，用胳膊挡住滚烫的脸。他的下身几乎显而易见地直挺起来，内裤被撑起来的布料洇湿了一大块。胯骨微微颤抖着，带动了全身的颤栗。他的皮肤被情绪熏成了干净透彻的粉嫩色。乳尖随着胸膛的起伏动作，在空气中颇为可怜地颤巍巍竖立起来。

“接下来我不会只是单纯地干你，”宋旻浩说。他的声音被熏得更加低沉沙哑，“你怕疼。但是接下来一定会有点疼，最重要的是，你将会完全失去控制权。”

”你现在可以喊停，没关系，“他说：“昇润，要继续吗？”

 

–

那一段时间里，他们都忙得焦头乱额。

团队回归在即，而上一次的回归赌上了几乎破釜沉舟的勇气，公众给予了超乎他们每个人想象的热烈回应。在某个时刻里，WINNER获得了短暂的成功。

只是在无人看见的角落里，焦虑的种子早已深埋进他的内心，只等着某一天的春雨浇灌，种子彻底生根发芽。

姜昇润没想到这一天来得这么快。

类似于一种沾染了令人恐慌的病毒，它只能存活于低温的黑夜里。这令他开始害怕闭眼，更进一步到害怕睡眠。而最后他发现，作曲室的不夜灯光可以短时间内消杀病毒。

除了团队的歌曲，姜昇润还要准备自己的solo。他并不胆怯属于自己一个人的舞台。

他只是感到害怕。

那段时间里，他与宋旻浩的关系跌落至冰点。

宋旻浩也在为自己的solo奔波，忙起来几乎可以一天不交谈。姜昇润仍然记得某一天深夜，他在作曲室里等待编曲的回馈，趁着这几分钟的闲赋时间，他给宋旻浩抽空发晚安，说我睡了。几分钟后，手机震动，宋旻浩回复了一个带爱心的晚安，说我也是。爱你。

那天的凌晨五点半，他揉着眼睛从作曲室里出来，在一楼碰见了同样打着哈欠的宋旻浩。他看见他的男朋友正无精打采地摇晃着胳膊，指尖与指缝间沾染上了一些也许连本人也不知道的彩色染料。

四目相对时，空气寂静。

姜昇润落荒而逃。往后他们几乎默契地再没提过这件事。

仔细算起来，他们已经有整整两个月没有好好说话、整整两个月没有坐在一起吃过饭、也整整两个月没有做过一次爱。

今晚是他两个月以来第一次邀请宋旻浩。

当逼真的窒息感劈头砸来，当锋利的言论划破动脉，不存在的鲜血支离破碎地溅了一身。姜昇润几乎像溺水前的求救一般，拨出了那个熟记于心的号码。

“把蜡烛和绳子带着……我想见你，现在就想，”他甚至不知道自己的声音听起来像是在哭：“求你了……旻浩。”

 

–

长短不一的绳索都被浸上了蜜蜡，让粗糙的尼龙布料不至于磨破皮肤。它们安静地躺在床单上，而姜昇润则努力地让自己不去注意它们。然而想法源源不断涌出，他为自己这些极度大胆的想法深切地颤栗起来。

“你兴奋了。”

宋旻浩的声音在他的身体上方响起。衣物都被除去，他们在此刻赤裸相对。他身下的性器不断分泌出黏稠透明的前列腺液，几乎打湿了整片耻毛。

为了更加方便捆绑，宋旻浩索性将他的一条腿架在臂弯里，隐藏于深处的柔软穴口几乎一览无余地展露出来。混杂了前列腺液与顺滑液的穴口显得晶莹且淫湿，柔软的褶皱被浸湿得不成样子。宋旻浩用手掌抵住他的股缝，只用一根手指便轻而易举得埋了进去。那里面潮湿且滚烫，吸附力强得不可思议，宋旻浩仅仅被吸入了一根手指便快要憋得爆炸。

然而“插入”这个行为——并不是今天的重头戏。

控制才是。

宋旻浩迅速从那堆绳子里抽出较长的那根。他将绳子对折，期间仍然绵密地在他的恋人的躯体上落下亲吻。他将这双大张开来的双腿固定住，柔软的绳子对折，各自从两边捆住嶙峋的脚踝。抽动理顺时绳端交叉着绕过对方柔软的腰腹，在白皙的腹部上形成了一个触目惊心的“X”形。

最后，他将结绕过姜昇润不算丰满的屁股后沟，绳索松弛有度得将大腿内侧勒出了两条勒痕。

唯独没有照顾到绳索正中勃起的性器。

姜昇润难耐地抽气，小幅度地扭动身躯，像一尾被扔上了岸的鱼。粗糙的绳子无时无刻不在摩擦周边敏感的皮肤，快感累积，他的脚趾头一阵一阵地痉挛，然而高潮始终达不到顶峰，他被精密地控制住。眼角已经因为无法射精而泌出了少许生理性的泪水。

一些滚烫的吻落在他的乳尖上。疼痛袭来。

宋旻浩将他的挺立起的乳尖含进口中，舌尖细细戳刺那些不存在的出奶孔。他用牙齿衔住，就像出于婴幼儿的进食本能一般，以吮吸的姿态舔舐啃咬已经红肿起来的乳尖。

“啊…宋旻浩，你…哈！”

姜昇润开始剧烈地喘息，胸膛因为疼痛而隐发的快感大幅度地弹动。随即，他的乳尖被放开，红肿着颤巍巍地立在空气中。

宋旻浩短暂地起身，在姜昇润朦胧的视野范围里，他消失了几秒钟。而当他再次出现时，手上多了一条纯黑色的长纱布。

“可以吗？”

宋旻浩轻柔地吻上他的耳尖与上唇，带着小心翼翼地征询语气，以一种保护者的姿态。这让姜昇润在隐约中察觉出自己正是在被异常珍惜地爱着的。

“…没关系，”他咽下一口唾液，喉结翻滚，“你绑吧。”

下一秒，他的双眼陷入沉沉无尽的黑暗里。

 

–

宋旻浩在深夜接到电话的那一刻几乎是惊惶的。

他很少见到姜昇润哭泣，甚至于很少见到那样情绪失控的时刻。他所认识的WINNER队长，逆商与正商极度强大，心理素质到几乎无坚不摧的地步。而他所认识的姜昇润。他的男朋友。会生气、会撒娇、会因为他新发的ins点赞人数比较多而闹脾气。

唯独不会失控。不会哭。

“你活得不像你自己。”他想起来自己曾经对姜昇润这么说过，“你究竟活成了谁啊，昇润？”

活成了谁呢。连当事人自己也不知道。

而当他的男朋友几乎哭着打来电话，当颤抖的尾音从电话那头砸过来时，宋旻浩几乎一瞬间理解了他的要求与意图，也在一瞬间产生了疑虑。

控制与捆绑。这属于惩戒的一范围。

他在要求惩戒自己。

然而宋旻浩心知肚明，他们对彼此仍然拥有属于自己最隐秘的隐私。他不会去直截了当地问原因，他只有等到自己的男朋友想说的时候，才能真正地一窥究竟。  
他能做的只有陪伴，与满足。

 

–

姜昇润大声呻吟，尾音破碎。跳蛋开到了最高档，蜂鸣声在寂静的房间内清晰可闻，床单湿得一塌糊涂。在一个停顿的尖叫里，透明黏稠的肠液自后穴喷出。他的全身颤栗个不停，像片寒风中即将凋零的落叶，似乎下一秒就要昏死过去了。

在那些不成调的呻吟与哭泣里，宋旻浩隐约听见了自己的名字。他伸手攥住对方湿漉漉的掌心，小心翼翼地包裹住，又俯下身亲吻那片氤氲潮红的眼角，极度怜惜地摸了摸对方被汗水浸湿的深色额发。

他选择在这个时刻倾倒烛台。

蜡烛早已被他吹灭了一段时间，烛台里的烛泪正在逐渐凝固，温度已经不算烫人。宋旻浩特意避开了下腹与股沟这样敏感的皮肤，小心地倾倒在双乳两侧与两肋间。

火光忽然爆炸在皮肤上空，疼痛四处炸落开来。

宋旻浩没料到他会有这么大的反应。

姜昇润一开始只是瑟缩，嘴里急促地嘟哝着不要。随即他似乎被自己的口水呛住了，喉管干燥地像是要咳出整片肺，他的胸膛剧烈地起伏，音调里带出一丝若隐若现地哭腔。

轰地一下，像是引燃了核爆。

因为蒙住双眼而带来的不安感在这一刻彻底将他淹没。黑色的水面没过头顶与眼鼻，他开始尖叫，期间伴随着哭泣与抽噎时的打嗝，整个身体像一条被扔上岸的鱼，腰肢丰满地弹空起来，瞧起来几乎像是要折断了。

“我在这儿…我在这儿呢。昇润啊。”

宋旻浩察觉到不对时，蒙眼的黑色布料已经被泪水浸湿。他迅速解开眼罩，露出姜昇润一张混杂了泪水、汗与口腔分泌物的脸。他几乎浑身上下都湿透了。

他仍然在抽泣，瞧起来糟糕透了。宋旻浩几乎下意识地将他环抱起来，拥进自己的怀里。然而腿部的绳索仍然紧绷着。宋旻浩踌躇着，打算退开些许先解开绳子。

然而姜昇润一把识破了他的意图。他被紧紧抱住了。

“别解了……”他的男朋友打着哭嗝，抽泣着，“进来，旻浩。直接进来。”

宋旻浩从正面侵入。

这样的感觉并不算好。他的男朋友正在他的怀里抽泣，浑身上下一片狼藉，脸颊两边还有干涸的泪痕。实在是糟透了。

但是他知道此时此刻他们彼此需要。姜昇润需要被他填满。

他温柔地顶入，额头抵着额头，温度过渡过来。在轻柔的动作里他缓慢地解开对方腿部的绳结，轻柔到几乎没引起对方的二次应激反应。

“没关系，没关系，”他将他的男朋友拥抱在怀里，轻轻哼着，拍打单薄的脊背。姜昇润缩起来时又轻又小，几乎轻而易举地就缩进了他的胳膊里。

“哭出来就好。”

像是被这句话牵动了什么机关，泪腺忽然决堤，眼泪喷薄而出。委屈像是沉淀在河底的积淤，只有一遍一遍地淘去碎沙，才能终于看清楚清澈透明的河底世界。

宋旻浩的心脏为他的男朋友眼底里清晰可辨的委屈而抽痛起来。

几乎不用言语，在这个四目相对里，他瞬间读懂了对方藏在弯弯绕绕的心室最深处的委屈与秘密。

“不要看恶评了，以后都不要看了。”

他反复重复这句话，鼻尖跟着微微发酸，泪腺差一点崩塌。

 

–

姜昇润看过太多的恶评。关于WINNER，关于成员，关于他自己的。

SM的做爱方式他们以前有过尝试，但他并不是一个甘于被控制的人，而宋旻浩也并无强烈的控制欲，因此每一次尝试都以无疾而终作告吹。  
这一次，他想他的确是在试图惩戒自己。

“醒了？”

低沉沙哑的声音从他身后传来。宋旻浩仍然用拥抱的姿势抱住他，胳膊坚韧且有力，姜昇润试图挣扎了两下。没有挣脱开，也就作罢了。

“嗯…”他小声地抽了抽鼻子，丢脸的情绪后知后觉地涌了上来，“抱歉，两个月都没怎么联系，昨晚找你还是因为这种事…”

“不是说不会再说抱歉了吗？”宋旻浩一本正经地模仿起他当初说这句日语的样子，“毕竟我们昇润也是第一次做队长啊。”

“不要再说抱歉了。也不要再看恶评了。”

“啊……”

“你伤心的话我心脏会疼的。我心脏不怎么好，你知道的吧？”

“不，我不……”

“毕竟别人讨厌你的话，我就只好更加爱你了。知道吧？”

 

 

FIN.


End file.
